Red Dress, Red Lips, Red Hot
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Written for the FOX LAS challenge over on LJ. House's POV when he sees Cameron in that red dress the night of the PPTH fundraiser. ONE-SHOT.


A/N: This fic won the fox_las challenge over on LJ along with my buddy **_Hilandmum_**. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own House. My version of him is too horny/sexy for the likes of FOX.

* * *

**Red Dress, Red Lips, Red HOT!**

As I wrote down the patient's symptoms on the white board, I heard Cameron and Chase talking.

_About time you two showed up._

"This case is twelve years old."

"And this case is Cuddy's," Foreman said.

"Cuddy assigned it to me," I said, as I kept writing.

"She agrees with you that this is something more than gastroenteritis?"

"She wouldn't have assigned it to me if she didn't." I put down my pen and turned around. "Which..." all the air went out of my lungs at the sight before me. Cameron. Red dress. Red lips.

What were you thinking when you put on that red dress and did your hair that way? That I wouldn't have any reaction whatsoever? I'd have to be blind. Or gay. But even a gay man knows when a woman looks hot.

_I saw that look, by the way. Have you no shame? You even looked smug! As if to say "Ha! I got him to notice me!" Well sweetie, you got me. But you should know better than to think there wouldn't be consequences. How am I supposed to do my job with you looking like that? I managed to diminish all hopes for Chase getting laid, but now I seem to be the one who's distracted. You are in soooo much trouble!_

Still, I played it cool and managed to compose myself. "What were we talking about?"

It was nearly dawn. The case was solved and still, my thoughts kept drifting back to Cameron in that dress. Where was the zipper? How did she manage to get into something so tight, and how easy it would be to remove?

I watched as she said goodnight to Chase and Foreman. I hoped she'd be the last to leave. She usually was.

"Cameron."

She turned around and stared at me, almost as if she were expecting me to say or do something.

"Yeah?"

I got up from the desk and joined her in the conference room. "Good job tonight," I said as I went around the room, casually drawing the blinds and locking every door to ensure total privacy. It didn't escape me the way she looked around for an escape, like a trapped animal.

"Uh, thanks. But it was your case in the first place. What're you doing?" she asked as she took a step back, bumping into the conference table.

"I should be asking you that. Nervous about something?"

"No! Why would I be..." she asked, as I stood directly in front of her.

"Hmm..well...because you're trying to escape? By my count you've glanced at the door three times in the last minute.

"What do you want, House?"

"I want to know what you hoped to accomplish dressing like that."

Cameron looked down at herself. At some point she had thrown on a lab coat over her dress which did nothing but increase my desire to get that and her dress off.

"Umm, last I heard there was a party in the lobby. A formal party, which is also why you're in a tux. And you look very handsome."

I was floored. Was that a come on? Because if it was, then that meant I pretty much had a green light.

"Well, the party's over. You don't need the dress on anymore." I reached over and pulled the lab coat from her. "And since it's not a work day, you don't need this either."

_ Oh man, now it's sounding like some bad porn._

However, Cameron actually took off her lab coat and tossed it on the table behind us. I took a step forward and ran my hand down her arm and rested on her hip. The fabric of that red dress was kind of a silky texture that I couldn't quite describe. But it was very soft and it crinkled as I touched it.

I heard Cameron's breath hitch when I touched her and I let out a soft chuckle. "Relax. It's just us."

I reached up and gently stroked her cheek with my thumb. Her skin was so soft I couldn't stop touching her. Her eyes closed and I seized the opportunity. Her lips looked so soft, so inviting. I had to see for myself.

As soon as I kissed her, I heard a soft sigh come from her lips and I gently brushed mine against hers. Her hands came up and rested on my face, as if she were trying to memorize every line, every wrinkle to memory, and I did the same to her. Of course, she had none of those things. Her skin was perfect.

"House," she whispered as my lips slid down to her neck, my scruff scratching her perfectly soft skin. "We...shouldn't be doing this..." she protested, but it was weak at best. She wasn't exactly putting up much of a fight. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd think she was turned on by it. God knows she'd had a thing for me for awhile now. I was just giving her what she knew she wanted, but would never admit.

And as I lowered her back onto the conference table, my hand buried in her hair, she wrapped her arms around my neck and threw her head back to let me kiss and devour her neck. She smelled so good, I couldn't stop kissing and nuzzling the spot behind her ear that I suspected was a sensitive place. She gasped when I nipped at the spot and then soothed it with my tongue. There would definitely be a mark there tomorrow. My other hand slid down to her hip with the intention of going lower when we both heard the footsteps out in the hall.

We both froze and I let her up. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, her lips and skin red and swollen from whisker burn.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
